vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Joseph Horovitz
Joseph Horovitz (* 26. Mai 1926 in Wien, Österreich) ist ein britischer Komponist und Dirigent. 1938 emigrierte seine Familie nach England. Er studierte Musik und moderne Sprachen am New College in Oxford. Danach ging er ans Royal College of Music in London und studierte bei Gordon Jacob Komposition. Anschließend vervollständigte er seine Studien der Komposition noch ein Jahr bei Nadia Boulanger in Paris. Seine musikalische Laufbahn begann er 1950 bis 1951 als Musik-Direktor der Bristol Old Vic Company'' in Bristol. Anschließend war er als Ballett- und Operndirigent bei verschiedenen internationalen Gesellschaften tätig, mit denen er Tourneen durch Europa und die USA machte. Internationale Bekanntheit erlangte er mit der Musik zu verschiedenen TV-Serien, wie z. B. Lillie, Rumpole, The Search for the Nile, The flight against slavery, Wessex Tales und Partners in Crime (Detektei Blunt). '' Seit 1961 ist er Professor für Komposition am Royal College of Music, London. 1970 wurde er Präsidiumsmitglied der Composers' Guild of Great Britain. Von 1969 bis 1996 gehörte er dem Vorstand der Performing Right Society an. Ab 1962 verlagerte er den Schwerpunkt seiner Tätigkeit zunehmend aufs Komponieren. Sein Œuvre umfasst 16 Ballette, worunter auch das bekannte Alice in Wonderland aus 1953, 2 einaktige Opern (The Dumb Wife Libretto Peter Shaffer und Gentleman's Island Libretto Gordon Snell), Konzerte für Violine, Oboe, Klarinette, Fagott, Trompete, Euphonium, Tuba und Percussion sowie ein sehr beliebtes und oft gespieltes Jazz-Konzert für Cembalo. Eine größer werdende Anzahl von Werken sind für Blasorchester und Brass-Bands geschrieben. Er bekam die Commonwealth Medal 1959 und viele andere Auszeichnungen für seine Kompositionen. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1948 Concertante for Clarinet and Strings * 1963 Trumpet Concerto * 1971 Sinfonietta for Light Orchestra * 1972 Horizon Overture * 1973 Valse * 1976 Bassoon Concerto * 1977 Jubilee Toy Symphony * 1981 Clarinet Sonatina * 1993 Oboe Concerto Werke für Blasorchester (incl. Brass-Bands) * 1964 Three Pieces From "Music Hall Suite" für Brass-Band * 1970 Sinfonietta für Brass-Band *# Allegro *# Lento Moderato *# Con Brio * 1972 Euphonium Concerto für Euphonium-Solo und Blasorchester (auch eine Fassung für Brass-Band) *# Moderato *# Lento *# Con Moto * 1975 The Dong with a Luminous Nose für Brass-Band * 1977 Samson für Bariton, gemischten Chor und Brass-Band * 1983 Ballet for Band für Brass-Band * 1984 Bacchus on Blue Ridge Divertimento für Blasorchester *# Moderato *# Blues *# Vivo * 1985 Concertino Classico für 2 Kornetts (oder Trompeten) und Brass-Band *# Con Brio *# Larghetto *# Allegro Rustico * 1991 Fete Galante für Blasorchester *# Pavane *# Menuet *# Bourrée des Masques * 1992 Dance Suite *# Allegro *# Andantino *# Vivace * Ad Astra * Commedia Dell'Arte * Lillie Theme * Theme and Co-Operation für Brass-Band * Tuba Concerto für Tuba und Brass-Band *# Allegro *# Andante *# Con Moto * Wind-Harp andere Werke * 1952 Les Femmes d'Alger Ballett in 1 Akt * 1953 The Dumb Wife komische Oper in 1 Akt * 1953 Alice in Wonderland Ballett in 2 Akten * 1958 Concerto for Dancers Ballett in 1 Akt * 1958 Gentleman's Island Libretto Gordon Snell in Englisch oder Deutscher Sprache für Tenor, Bariton und Kammerorchester * 1962 Fantasia on a Theme of Couperin für ein Bläser-Nonett * 1965 Let's Make a Ballet Ballett in 1 Akt * 1970 Captain Noah and his Floating Zoo Kantate Text: Michael Flanders für gemischten Chor mit Klavier, Kontrabass und Percussion * 1970 Lady Macbeth Scena für Mezzosopran und Klavier * 1980 Miss Carter Wore Pink Ballett in 1 Akt Kammermusik * 1964 Music Hall Suite für Blechbläser-Quintett *# Soubrette Song *# Trick-cyclists *# Adagio-team *# Soft shoe shuffle *# Les Girls * 1968 Brass Polka für Blechbläser-Quartett * 1969 String Quartet No. 5 * Sonatina opus 3 für Oboe und Klavier * Quartet for oboe and strings opus 18 Auszeichnungen *Österreichisches Ehrenkreuz für Wissenschaft und Kunst I. Klasse (2007) Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Geboren 1926 Kategorie:Mann